Rebeldes y Enamorados
by UchihaAyelen
Summary: Sasuke escapa de la guarida de Orochimaru hace un año, él ahora tiene 17. Orochimaru ahora debe encontrar otro cuerpo rapidamente y va a querer usar a Mito Uchiha una chica de 19 años quien la tuvo encerrada toda su vida y con constantes experimentos para crear el shinobi perfercto, lo logra, sin embargo ella se escapara y conocera a Sasuke Uchiha y surgiran cosas...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Sasuke Uchiha escapo de las garras de Orochimaru hace ya un año, ahora el tiene 17 años, sin embargo no lo mato.  
Los planes de Orochimaru se ven afectados por el repentino escape, sin embargo no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
Hace 19 años esta horrible serpiente hizo un trato con una persona, le dijo que si le entregaba su hija recien nacida, el le iba a dar el poder que tanto deseaba.  
El padre de Mito Uchiha ,es decir, Obito Uchiha la entrego a Orochimaru, ella era un bebe recien nacido. A medida que iba creciendo, era constantemente sometida a dolorosos experimentos con el objetivo de hacerla el shinobi mas fuerte que jamas haya existido.  
Orochimaru ahora tiene una esperanza, luego de perder Sasuke, decide que su nuevo cuerpo sera Mito Uchiha, hija de Obito Uchiha quien la abandono solo porque queria conseguir poder y de Izami Senju quien murio a manos de Orochimaru ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su esposo y no queria entregar a su bebe.  
Sin embargo ella escapara y se encontrara con alguien y su vida cambiara repentinamente


	2. Chapter 1

Estaba amaneciendo, era un lindo dia, sasuke se encontraba en el bosque, durmiendo en la rama de un arbol, y aunque parezca mentira, en ese momento se sentia tranquilo, ya habia matado a su hermano por lo que pudo cumplir su venganza. Esa por la cual lucho, alimentandose del odio para conseguir poder.

En la otra punta del bosque se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de 19 años, durmiendo dentro de una sucia celda alejada de toda la belleza del bosque, que solo se podia ver a travez de una pequeña rejilla donde entraba la luz.

- Oye despierta no tengo todo el dia! - Grito Kabuto mientras entraba a la celda de la muchacha.

- ¡Mmm... vete de aqui imbecil¡! - grito Mito

- Asi que estas rebelde... - dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Por que no en vez de pelear usamos este tiempo que tenemos libre en otra cosa? dijo acercandose lentamente al cuerpo acostado de la chica.

- ¡¿De que estas hablando idiota?! - grito la pelinegra levantandose de repente con una mirada que parecia que en cualquier momento saldria fuego de sus hermosos ojos negros.

Kabuto la agarro de los brazos y la estampo fuertemente contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella. - Te voy a enseñar a respetarme maldita zorra! - grito Kabuto besando el cuello de la chica.

- ¡Sueltame Kabuto!, ¡sueltame, sabes de lo que soy capaz, no tendre compasion!- dijo la pelinegra enojada pero muy segura, ella sabia la fuerza que tenia y Kabuto no era rival para ella.

-Se de lo que eres capaz, pero eso no me detendra - dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba una serpiente de su mano sin que Mito se diera cuenta. Esta la rodeo y comenzo a absorber todo su chacra dejandola cada vez mas debil e imposibiltandole usar alguna tecnica para zafarse del chico.

- ¿Que... que me esta pasando? - dijo la pelinegra que casi ni podia moverse estando en los brazos del peliblanco.

A Kabuto se le marco una sonrisa lujuriosa y sin esperar comenzo a besar el cuello descubierto de Mito mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos pegandola mas a su cuerpo. Sus besos comenzaron a ser mas intensos y atrevidos, bajando por sus hombros, tratando de quitar la prenda que cubria sus pechos.

- No... No por favor - Dijo asustada ya que sabia lo que el queria hacerle, ella simplemente estaba a su merced puesto que no podria moverse por un buen tiempo.

- Ahora vas a ser mia. - dijo Kabuto rosando sus labios en la oreja de ella.

El planeaba sacarle su ropa sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados ya que a pasos de la oscura celdase escuchaba la voz de Orochimaru llamandolo. El peliblanco tuvo que alejarse de la chica a duras penas, la tiro al suelo,y luego comenzo a caminar saliendo de alli.

-¿Orochimaru-Sama Que es lo que necesita? - dijo Kabuto tranquilamente aunque por dentro queria matar al hombre que interrumpio aquel momento.

- Prepara a la niña Kabuto, hoy sera el dia que cambie de cuerpo. Por fin, luego de la traicion de ese maldito Uchiha, tengo la oportunidad de usar otro contenedor tambien poseedor de un increible poder, y dueño del Sharingan. - Orochimaru comenzo a reir, estaba emocionado de poseer aquel grandioso poder que esperó por tanto tiempo y nunca pudo conseguir. Primero cuando quiso quitarle el Sharingan a Itachi Uchiha cuando era un Akatsuki, pero claramente, Orochimaru se vio en desventaja frente al gran poder que presentaba aquel pelinegro. Luego el escape de Sasuke. Pero ahora, ahora iba a ser diferente. Nadie interferiria con sus planes, y luego atacaria Konoha y haria temblar y rogar por piedad a cada habitante de aquella maldita aldea que odiaba con cada celula de su cuerpo.

- Si, enseguida traer a la niña - dijo Kabuto

Orochimaru sonrio maliciosamente y salio de alli, por fin conseguiria lo que tanto quiso.

Mito habia escuchado todo lo que habian hablado ¿acaso no sabian que se encontraba alli o simplemente no les interesba que ella escuchara?, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir temor, si, temor. Era la primera vez que lo sentia, ella siempre se habia mostrado fria y sin sentimientos y parecia no importarle su patetica vida, siempre se arriesgaba a que la mataran puesto que se rebelaba constantemente frente a aquellos hombres que usaban su cuerpo como un maldito experimento.

- Tengo que salir de este aqueroso lugar, pero ¿Como? - Ella necesitaba desesperadamente salir de aquella guarida, se habia dado cuenta de que no queria morir, no ahora, no asi. No podia permitir que usaran su cuerpo como quisieran. Pero ¿Como podria liberarse si apenas podia estar de pie? Kabuto habia usado un Jutsu sobre ella, este anulaba todos sus puntos de chacra imposibilitandole usar cualquier tecnica para defenderse o para atacar.

De repente, Kabuto entro al lugar donde a donde se encontraba aquella chica. -Por fin llego el momento que todos esperamos... Hoy serviras para otra cosa que no sea... - El peliblanco guardo silencio para no dejar salir aquellas vulgares palabras que se le pasaron por la mente y sin mas se acerco a la chica lentamente.

- ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi? - dijo la pelinegra, aunque sabia como seria su destino, queria escucharlo de parte del peliblanco.

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que haremos? Eres muy tonta acaso tienes... - dijo el chico.

Sin dejar terminar de hablar al chico, Mito comenzo a correr para salir por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, pero solo llego a dar tres miseros pasos ya que Kabuto inmediatamente seguido de la chica, corrio y la agarro del cuello, sujentandola con fuerza mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

- Sueltame! - Dijo la pelinegra y sin pensarlo dos veces, le pego una patada sumamente fuerte es la parte mas delicada del chico haciendo que el la soltara rapidamente y se revolcara en el piso aturdido de dolor.

- ¡Maldita zorra me las pagaras!- grito lleno de dolor.

Mito paró su andar, se rio y nuevamente le pego una patada en su cara sin ningun remordimiento por el chico, inmediatamente cayo rendido al piso. -Como Ninja... me das verguenza Kabuto - dijo seriamente y sin mas que perder salio corriendo de alli pasando por la puerta de su celda y corriendo por los interminables pasillos que solo eran alumbrados por las tenues velas que se encontraban en las paredes.  
Unos minutos despues, Luego de recorrer aquellos tetricos pasillos que parecian no tener fin y no llegar a ningun lado, encontro la puerta, aquella que la llevaria a su libertad. Hoy por fin encontraria aquello con lo que toda su vida, especifcamente desde hace 19 años soño, aquello que anhelaba.

Aquella puerta marcaria la diferencia entre la esclavitud y la libertad, hoy por fin seria libre.  
Sin ninguna expresion en su cara, abrio la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y salio corriendo de alli sin mirar atras. Sus pasos eran tan rapidos que apenas podia ver lo que se encontraba delante de ella.  
Se alejo todo lo que pudo, los minutos seguian pasando, llego un momento donde ella ya no corria, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel bosque inmenso. pasaban las horas, parecia que estuviera dando vueltas... todo era igual, solo arboles se veian a lo lejos, ninguna maldita aldea se encontraba cerca, pero algo era seguro, ella no volveria a ver a Orochimaru o a su estupido perrito faldero.

Cansada, con hambre, sed y debilitada por el jutsu que todavia predominaba en ella, decidio sentarse, apoyandose en un árbol; se acomodo en su sitio y lentamente cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir. Estaba cómoda,, despues de correr tanto tiempo sin cesar necesitaba esa tranquilidad, sin embargo no duro demaciado en ese estado de satsfaccion.

Escucho un ruido seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, no tardo en comenzar a temblar, ¿y si era Orochimaru y Kabuto quienes estaban a centimetros de ella?, abrio sus ojos, y de repente pudo divisar un hombre parado frente a ella, quien no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Eres perctamente lo que buscaba- dijo aquel extraño hombre.

La pelinegra levanto su cabeza de mala gana para poder ver mejor quien se encontraba parado frente a ella; sin dudarlo era un hombre. Por un lado se alivio al saber que no se trataba de ellos... sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma porque habia una persona parada frente a ella ¿Era perfectamente lo que buscaba? ¿A que se referia ese hombre?

-¿Quien eres tu maldito loco, como se te ocurre interrumpir mi siesta?!- dijo Mito enojada y desconcertada, sin embargo no mostraria miedo ante el.

El hombre fruncio el ceño y la agarro del brazo, pegandole una cachetada. -¿Como se te ocurre hablar asi de tu futuro esposo?!- grito el hombre

-¿Que?- dijo confundida totalmente.

-Ahora te llevare a la aldea y seras mia- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quien eres tu?! ¡sueltame bastardo!- grito la pelinegra cansada de la estupida situacion a la que se estaba exponiendo.

-¡Soy Kaoi , del clan Izanori, y ahora estoy cumpliendo con las ordenes de mi superior! Debo casarme con alguna mumacha para poder asumir mi cargo en el clan ¡y tu eres perfecta niña!

Se trataba del clan Izanori. Kaoi, quien se encontraba parado frente a ella era simplemente... desagradable a la vista de la chica, se notaba que aquel tipo no se cuidaba, se podian ver sus kilos de mas que cargaba en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que tendria alrededor de 40 años, sin duda demaciado viejo para ella. Tenia una estrella marcada en su frente, era el simbolo de su clan.

-¡Sueltame idiota!- grito y sin mas le pego una patada voladora que le dio justo en su pecho. Luego le pego otras cuantas patadas, se notaba que habia sido entrenada muy bien en taijutsu.

Kaoi fue arrojado a metros de la chica, ella se paro frente al arbol con una sonrisa altanera.

-Maldita...- dijo levantandose del suelo. Saco algo de su bolsillo, parecian hilos, rapidamente los arrojo hacia la chica y la amarro al arbol, dejandola imposibilitada de realizar algun movimiento.

-Si crees que me detendras y que me casare contigo, estas totalmente loco- Musito a la vez que dejaba salir carcajadas.

-Esta bien... entonces tendre que matarte- dijo el hombre sacando una espada sumamente filosa de su espalda. Se acerco lentamente hacia la chica tratando de acercar su espada al cuello de la joven.

Sasuke se encontraba todavia en el árbol, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, no se habia movido en todo el dia, el sueño nuevamente lo llamo pero entonces no pudo evitar escuchar unos ruidos, una chica gritandole a alguien que la suelte y un hombre diciendo que la iba a ser su esposa, sin duda algo raro... Salto por unos pocos arboles y a unos algunos metros vio una mujer, el la veia de espaldas, su cabello era largo, negro y brilloso. Luego pudo ver a un hombre quien estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por ella.

Sasuke se escondio tras el arbol, observando aun como ella se hacia cargo del asunto... ¿porque ayudarla? el no la conocia y ella parecia tomar el control del asunto pero de repente el hombre se paro y la ató al arbol.

¿que haria Sasuke? ¿La ayudaria? Pronto se encontrara con una sorpresa...


End file.
